


Liar Liar

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-17
Updated: 2010-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-19 11:33:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12409539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: "Truth is beautiful, without doubt; but so are lies."-Ralph Waldo Emerson





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

She lies.

It's what she does, the only thing she knows how to do and the only thing that keeps her safe. Safe from the world that is so dark, safe from the world that would like nothing more than to see her fail.

So she lies.

No one realizes it when she does, they know she has told the occasional white lie but honestly, who hasn't? The fact that they don't notice her lies makes her even more convinced people don't really care. They say they love you or that they care about you but nobody is interested enough to check up on the lies, or to figure out what your tells are.

She does have tells, they are minimal and hardly recognizeable but they are there. She sighs whenever she lies about something important but disguises it by feighning exasperation when she talks. Her toes curl slightly when she lies to a family-member and her white lies are always accompanied with a miniscule enunciation at the beginning of every sentence.

Only he knows when she's lying or not and thus, she refuses to tell him the truth more and more. It isn't the fact that he figured what she does that makes him so annoying. No. She could deal with someone who knows. It is the fact that he tries to make her tell the truth even when the lie wasn't told to him.

In the morning, he walks over to her and asks if she really did do her Charms homework yesterday like she told the Professor and when she tells him to piss off, he simply smiles softly at her and asks why she didn't. And when he looks at her in that way, that way that seems to cumble all her walls while his are still sky high, she has no choice but lie to him again. To tell him that she did, in fact, do her homework.

And every time she lies to him, he gets more and more determined to make her tell the truth. Even the smallest alteration to the facts and he pins her on it.

It irritates her to no end that he, who is one of the few she has never lied to before he started noticing her antics, simply because they are not friends, they are not aquintances, they aren't anything, is the only one that has ever tried to call her out on her lies. He is the only one that cared enough to try and have an honest conversation with her and it irritates her that no one she cares about has ever tried to do that.

And knowing no one that she cares about knows she's lying, she continues to do the only thing she knows how.

She lies....

 

 

AN; So I did this without a beta so please excuse the language and please review.

 

 


	2. Two

She lies.

He figured it out over a year ago but the fact still shocks him. She lies with conviction and she does it well but he can see the difference between truth and lie. He can see her wigle her toes from a mile away and he hears her lie as her voice fills the classroom. It is not the lies that baffle him. No. In fact, most of them are innocent and forgotten as soon as they're spoken. It isn't even the fact that she, of all people, tells them. It is the frequency and fluency with which she tells them.

She doesn't think about them and she doesn't stumble over them. She smiles while saying them and she never seems to get caught.

It intrigues him. She intrigues him. Everything she does is layered in secrets and unspoken thoughts. He lies awake at night wondering why. He is always wondering why and has no reason for it. They share little to no friends or aquintances, at least none they want to acknowledge, and only greet each other sporadically out of school. They aren't friends or even on friendly terms yet she draws him in every singly time.

The thing is that he feels responsible for her. He is the only one who can tell when she's lying and over the last few months the lies are getting worse and worse.

**Are you okay?**

_Yes._

**You look thin, are you eating regularly?**

_Of course._

**Your eyes are red, are you sleeping okay?**

_You know me, I sleep like a log._

**Hey, I read that article in the Prophet, about your parent's divorce. How're you doing with all that?**

_I'm fine, it's all very civilised and such. It is better this way._

Lies. All lies. She goes days, even weeks without sleeping and she hasn't eaten a meal since that first acticle in the Prophet. Her parents are tearing each other to shreds and she is being pulled apart by two sides, neither of which she agrees with. She skips more classes than she attends and she is falling far, far down the rabbit hole no one can get her out of. She barely talks to her friends or family anymore and spends all her time locked up in the Restricted Section of the Library reading about the darkest forms of magic.

He sees how every word kills something inside of her and he fears that pretty soon there'll be nothing left to save. He rarely sees her anymore and when he does she always paler and thinner and somehow smaller than last time.

All the while she tells everyone who asks that she's okay and people seem to believe her. Everytime he comes up to her and asks why she lied, she tells him she didn't. And every time he caves in and flat out asks her if she is as fine as she says she is, she tells him yes.

Every time.

She lies.

 


	3. Three

 

 

It has been three years.

Three years, four months, two weeks and 6 days since she's last seen him. Since she left Hogwarts abruptly without telling him. Without letting him know where she went or why she left. 

The only one she did tell where she was going was her brother but she doesn't think it'll much to him. Not when she kissed him in the middle of an empty corridor, told him she loved him, allowed him to say it back to her and left the next day.

She doesn't know how he'll react, seeing her here at his work but she isn't here for him. She has to focus now, stop thinking about him and stop stalling. She has to face her dad, whose reaction she cannot predict but will face without shame.

Dad.

She's gotten a couple of his letters, the ones he forced her brother to send her. Many were angry, some apologetic and a few were filled with sadness that brought tears to her eyes still. She was always close to her father, more so than her mother. Her father wanted her to have fun, not to take life so seriously and enjoy the time she had left being a child. Until the divorce that was.

After the split he didn't bother to look at her anymore, it was all courtdates and custody battles until neither her dad nor her mother had a child they could get custody over.

Dad.

She hears his booming laugh coming from his office and that of her uncle's with it. She knockes on his office door once, twice. 

Footsteps.

Uncle Harry.

As he openes the door, his green eyes stare into her blue ones with shock and happines and then there's her dad's voice.

"Harry, who's it."

She smiles at Uncle Harry, And the corners of his mouth quirk and suddenly he is grinning at her and she is grinning back and he says,

 "It's Rose. She's home."

 Home.

 

 

 


	4. Four

 She's back. 

He sits in his apartment and all he thinks about are those little words. She's back. 

She shouldn't have such an impact on him, he is a Malfoy after all, why should she be able to make him cower and flich and want to curl up in a dark corner where no one can find him. 

But she's back and there's nothing he can do but face the music and go to work and hear all about her. The entire Ministry is buzzing about the return of the Girl-Who-Left. The girl who left him. 

"Score, have you heard?" his parter Hayes asks him as soon as he steps out of the elevator.

"Heard what?" 

"Weasley is back, Rose. And here everyone thought she was dead or something. I heard she never contacted any of her family since she left." Hayes gushes. 

Scorpius smiles at his parter, who is one of his closest friends, and tells him he wonders how her family will react. 

"Well, I hear that they are over the freaking moon. Some of them at least. I mean, Mr. Weasley's face almost split in two when she showed up here last night." 

Scorpius sits down at his desk and glances at Hayes bafore taking a sip of coffee, "You saw her?"

Hayes nods, "Yeah, and she looked great by the way, you went to school with her didn't you, why didn't you hook up with her?" he said while plooping down on his own desk-chair, across from Scorpius.

Scorpius smiled at the American vernacular and shook his head, "We ran in two different circles. And I'm a Malfoy. Have you heard anything about the new case we're supposd to be on?"

Hayes picked up the change of subject and ran with it, like always. and while Scorpius is doing paperwork all he thinks about is the fact that she's back.

She's back.   



	5. Five.

Dear Scorpius, 

 

It's easy to forget. When you're all alone in places no human has set foot in thousands of years, it's easy to forget that there are people that you left behind. 

I took so much pictures, I tried to draw everything so that you could see where I've been. So that you could smell what I smelled. So I could try to imagine you being there with me. And mostly so that I could justify to myself that this was worth leaving you behind. 

I wrote to Hugo. That was it. Just Hugo. And I never said I regretted my decision to leave. I didn't. I just regret not taking you with me, I regret leaving you. That is the only thing I regret.

I told Hugo because I didn't want to be like my parents. I love them but I couldn't leave Hugo like they left us. The thing is that I couldn't face you. Not after that kiss. I couldn't walk up to you and tell you I was leaving because I would've chickened out. 

I've never been strong. You know that.

I've never been the person that slays dragons, hunts creatures I know nothing of. 

I'm the coward that runs and hides from the thing he fears. So I ran and hid from you.

I fear you because you are beautiful and perfect and I loved you and I was scared of tainting you, pure and white you.   

Maybe writing you this is a bad idea.

Maybe you're not even going to read it.

Maybe you don't care.

But in the off chance that you do, I just want you to know that I do not expect understanding or forgiveness, I just wanted you to know that I did love you.

 

All the best,

Rose.   


 


End file.
